


Apologies & I Love You's

by lockewrites



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Telling someone you love them for the first time really shouldn't be this difficult.





	Apologies & I Love You's

Even as a young child Mike Dodds sought approval from his father, wanting always to make him proud. Which was why you were incredibly nervous to meet him for the first time at a family dinner. Mike continually insisted that you’d be fine, that his father would like you, and no matter what happened Mike would be there for you. You knew he was probably right, and anyway the two of you had been dating for a few months now, so it wasn’t like his father could change things. Or so you hoped.

But the dinner hadn’t gone as well as planned. The Chief was polite enough but still found ways of insulting you, or making clear he disapproved of your relationship with his son. It was simple comments like “If you want to move up in your career you need to improve your image” or “I want my son to have the best, so I make sure to provide him with it”. The one that set Mike off though was, “Perhaps you feel your relationship is fine now, but maybe later on you’ll see the truth”.

You were silent but you could feel the anger radiating off of Mike next to you. Before you knew it Mike was yelling at his father, saying that it didn’t matter what he thought, this wasn’t his decision to make. There were probably a few more words exchanged but you hadn’t heard them, the shock that came from Mike standing up to his father for you was a bit overwhelming.

On the drive home you were quiet, reflecting on the evening and the realization that you were in love with Mike Dodds. Mike kept apologizing for his father, saying it didn’t change anything between you. He thought that you were angry but the reality was, you had no idea how to tell him how you felt.

Over the course of the next few weeks Mike continued his barrage of apologies. They came in the form of texts, small gifts and flowers, each with the hope that you’ll forgive him for how his father had acted towards you.

In the end, it culminates into Mike blurting out “I know my dad’s a handful, and I can’t promise that it’ll get better with him, but I love you and I don’t want to lose you. So what can I do to change your mind”.

Your response is immediate. 

“I love you too Mike Dodds. I just didn’t know how to say it just yet”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr. @locke-writes


End file.
